1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to artist palettes and easels and, more particularly, to a combination of such devices.
Artist palettes and easels are well known including combinations thereof. The utility of the combination has well been established toward creating a work of art, such as an artist's preliminary sketch or a final painting.
However for combinations of palettes and easels, a particular problem has existed with all such known prior types of devices in that they tend to accumulate excess paint as the artist makes his/her brush strokes. That problem is inherent in both the means to orient the easel back at an angle with respect to the palette and also with the means to hold the artist panel on the easel.
To hold the easel at the proper angle with respect to the palette, an arm (side brace) typically extends from one side of the palette to one side of the easel. See prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,144 to Maier which issued Sep. 20, 1994 and is incorporated herein by way of reference for an example of such a palette and easel combination (reference numeral 32) that is further adapted to be inserted into an artist sketch box.
In particular, the side brace (Reference numeral 49) thereof is disposed intermediate the easel and palette where the brush of an artist might make contact with the brace during use.
In particular, when the artist makes a brush stroke which extends off of the panel and makes contact with the brace, the brace either squeezes paint off of the brush which tends to run down the brace and onto the panel and palette, thereby compromising the art produced or the brace contacts the brush handle thereby limiting the artist to stay well within the borders of the panel.
If, by way of a solution, the hinges are designed to hold the easel in position by means of friction within the hinges, then a great strain is induced between the palette and the easel when they are either forced into an open position for use or are closed. This tends to shorten the life thereof, or at best, provides an insufficient method for maintaining orientation between the panel and easel when pressure (i.e. from brush strokes) is applied.
Similarly, a common method of securing the panel to the easel, has included the use of a pair of opposite grooved areas and of placing the panel therein. The grooves also tend to squeeze paint off of the brush if contact is made during painting. As an example of a pair of grooves to hold a panel in position, once again refer to the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,144 to Maier which issued Sep. 20, 1994.
When the artist stays well within the borders of the panel to avoid contact with a brace or with panel retaining grooves, a smaller work of art results. As even a preliminary sketch can become valuable, the artist must later retouch the edges of such a panel to make it more marketable.
Accordingly the overall problem to be solved is in providing a palette and easel assembly that allows uninhibited brush strokes by the artist.
The problems as described hereinabove apply for all types of artist media including oil, acrylic, and water color paints. Depending upon the media, the size and particular shape of the easel and palette are varied to suit. However the hereinabove mentioned problems occur for all types of media.
Certain palette and easel combinations are adapted to fit inside of an artist sketch box as is the case with above cited prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,144 to Maier. Others are free standing units. Still others are adapted to fit on tripods and may of themselves be either carried separately or inserted into an artist sketch box. Regardless of the particular type of combination palette and sketch box, artists have had to be careful not to squeeze (wipe or squeegee) paint off of their brushes by making contact with either the brace or the grooves.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a combination artist palette and easel assembly that provides an adequate method of orienting the easel with respect to the palette or of holding the panel thereto that lessens the amount of paint that is squeezed off of the brush as it passes off of the panel during brush strokes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Easels and palettes are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,070 to Maxwell, Mar. 14, 1916;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,510 to Christensen, Apr. 3, 1917;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,703 to Dumas, Jul. 18, 1950;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,933 to Brooks et al, Aug. 18, 1953;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,928 to Angell, Jan. 13, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,200 to Endlich, Jun. 14, 1960;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,742 to Barg, Jun. 27, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,224 to Fuhri, Dec. 6, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,630 to Fuhri, Feb. 8, 1983;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,547 to Hsieh, Nov. 17, 1992; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,144 to Maier, Sep. 20, 1994.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.